My Saivor
by in-the-queens-eyes
Summary: While being attacked by Aaron, Tyler finds out just what it is like to be saved by Reid. ReidTyler Male on Male with bondage and sexual sceens.


"You're nothing but a stupid fag!" Aaron shouted as he threw Tyler into the lockers.

Tyler groaned at the force of the impact, he did his best to control his anger. He promised the others that he wouldn't use his powers and fight…that he wouldn't fight altogether.

"It's not my fault that everyone finds me hot and not you." Tyler said knowing that he wouldn't get the best results from it.

"Why you little shit!" Aaron said, while punching Tyler in the face. "No one loves you…your little fag boyfriend only fucks you out of pity. You mean nothing…to everyone."

Tyler has never taken anything Aaron said to him until that moment. What if he said was true. What if Reid was just doing this to mess with his head? What if the guys do hate him? Tyler was so confused.

"What is wrong now baby? Going to cry because no one loves you?" Aaron said hitting him in the stomach.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tyler said regaining his balance.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked while hitting Tyler again.

Tyler was getting pretty angry. He doesn't fight; the only way he knew he could win was to use his powers. His eyes started to darken until he heard that voice he needed to hear so badly.

"How about I shut you up?" Reid said coming down the hall.

"Stay out of this fag boy!" Aaron said removing his hands from Tyler and turning to Reid.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Aaron." Reid said calmly moving closer.

"Why is that?" Aaron demanded.

"Because you see…you are currently beating up the man I love and well I really don't like it." Reid said moving in front of Aaron.

Tyler froze at the word _love_. He loves me? Tyler looked at Reid square in the eyes.

Reid seeing the hidden question looked Tyler straight in the eyes.

"I do love you Baby boy." Reid said softly.

Aaron started to laugh at them. "What a bunch of fags!"

Reid turned and looked at Aaron. "I would watch what you say as of right now."

"Or what? What will you do about it tuff guy?" Aaron said smirking at them.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Aaron was on the ground clutching his stomach and moaning. Reid was standing over him smirking.

"I think we are done here." Reid said walking down the hall. "Baby boy are you coming?"

Tyler just stared at Reid and quickly followed him to their dorm room.

"Reid…." Tyler started but was cut off with a kiss when his back was pushed up against the wall.

Reid kissed him passionately on the lips, sucking and nibbling until he was let into Tyler's mouth.

Tyler met Reid's tongue and battled for domance with it, he quickly lost.

When Reid pulled away both boys were gasping for air.

"Baby boy…." Reid painted out, "are you ok?"

Tyler smiled at him, "yea I am ok now, thanks to you."

Reid smiled and pulled the shorter boy into a loving hug. "You shouldn't let Aaron do that to you." He whispered into Tyler's neck.

"I didn't want to fight him, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do." Tyler said looking at the floor.

Reid grabbed Tyler's chin gently and lifted his gaze to meet his. "Its ok baby boy, I will always be here to protect and help you. I love you."

"You mean that?" Tyler asked looking slightly afraid.

"Yes baby boy, I mean it with all of my heart." Reid said staring him straight in the eye.

"I love you to Reid." Tyler said softly.

Reid smirked at him; bring his hips closer to Tyler's. "Let's go back to our room? I think you should thank me for saving you back there. Don't you agree?"

Tyler gasped as he felt Reid's hard cock on his thigh. "Yes I do agree……I need to pay you back for what you did for me." He could barely say it; Reid was causing so many emotions to go threw him.

"Well let's go?" Reid said, pulling Tyler to their room.

Tyler just smiled and let Reid guide him to their room, his thoughts were everywhere. He couldn't believe Reid actually loved him, truly. He loved Reid, he always have, he thought he would never be able to say those words out loud to him. Ever.

Reid smiled at the dazed look on his boyfriend's face as he pulled him over to the bed. He began to strip Tyler of his cloths and left nothing on but his boxers. Reid kissed his lips softly bringing Tyler out of his daze.

Tyler felt Reid's lips on his and kissed him back passionately, wrapping his arms around his love's neck. Tyler groaned as he felt Reid's cold belt buckle touch his lower stomach. He quickly pulled away.

"How did my cloths get off?" Tyler asked in shock.

Reid smirked at him, "Well I had to do something while your mind was elsewhere." Running kisses down Tyler's neck. He brought his hands to rest on his baby boys hips.

Tyler groaned at the sensations, he suddenly gasped as he felt himself fall and land on the bed.

Reid smirked down at his "prey" liking the sight before him. He slowly brought his hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling at his and lifting it above his head dropping it on the floor. He gazed at Tyler while licking his lips. He ran his hands down his chest, slowly circling his nipples before pinching them. He begins to work on his pants and pretty soon he's but naked with his cock fully erected staring at the man on the bed.

Tyler on the other hand was about ready to cum at the sight before him. God did he love looking at Reid's body. The tattoos that he would trace with his finger or tongue. The sexy blond hair that he ran his fingers threw every chance he got. Oh and that beautiful cock of his. It's so long and smooth. Every time Reid shoves himself inside of him, Tyler swears it gets bigger and bigger. He licked his lips wanting to suck it.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asks softly moving to the bed.

"I was just thinking about your beautiful cock." Tyler said

"Really?" Reid said taken back slightly, "what about it?"

"Oh just how beautiful it is, how long and smooth, how I think it gets bigger every time you shove it in me, how much I want to suck it right now." Tyler said voice never faulting.

"So you want my cock?" Reid said straddling his hips. Grabbing a hold of his cock and stroking it. "You want to suck it?"

"Yes please." Tyler said licking his lips.

Reid couldn't help but giggle as he gazed at his love, he looked so cute. Like a little kid begging for a sucker.

"You really want to run your tongue up and down it?" Reid asked, rubbing his cock even more.

"I want to use more than my tongue on it," Tyler whispered, licking his lips. "I want to swallow it whole."

Reid about came at his words, he loved it when Tyler would talk dirty. On the outside you think he was sweet and innocent, Reid knew better. Tyler could be way more perved then him. Reid loved it...

"As you wish baby boy." Reid said moving up and putting his cock right in front of Tyler's awaiting mouth.

Tyler stuck out his tongue and gently licked the tip, licking up a drop of pre-cum and bringing his tongue back into his mouth. "Yummmmm!" Tyler said as he grabbed Reid's hips, quickly sitting up and knocking him on his back and putting the large member into his mouth.

"Oh god Baby boy!!!!" Reid screamed in shock. His knees resting on Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler ran his tongue up and down the large cock in his mouth sucking gently at first. Tyler brought his right hand down and began to play with Reid's balls, rubbing gently.

Reid began to squirm under Tyler. "Oh god! Keep doing that, it feels soooo good!"

Tyler pulled his mouth away from Reid's cock. "You like that?" Still rubbing Reid's balls. "You like the way I thank my savior?" His eyes sparkle at the idea playing in his mind.

Reid stared up into Tyler's eyes, panting. "Baby boy….please….I want more?" he pleaded.

"As you wish my love." Tyler said as he shift Reid so he could be on his back better and shifted to his knees, brining his lips back to the aching member.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Reid groaned out while Tyler took him fully in his mouth again. Sucking harder and moving faster.

"Cum for me?" Tyler asked pulling away for a second.

"Yes baby boy!" Reid said.

Tyler smirked and quickened his movements, moaning as he sucked. Running his fingers lightly over Reid's sack. Smiling as he felt Reid stiffen.

"I'm...m…m…Cumming!" Reid shouted cumming quickly into Tyler's mouth.

Tyler smiled and drank everything up, pulling away slowly, licking his lips clean.

"You are so yummy Reid." He smiled at Reid, who was laying their panting for breath.

"That was amazing." Reid said, finally being able to sit up. "You are awesome."

Tyler just blushed at the comment looking down at the bed, unable to look into his love's eyes.

"You're just too cute, you know that?" Reid smirked as he dropped his gaze and laid in Tyler's lap.

Tyler just smiled and ran his hands threw Reid's hair, smiling how soft it was.

Reid just stared at him and a smirk crept on his face as he had an idea.

"What?" Tyler asked getting a little scared with the look on Reid's face, the last time he saw that look, he wound up tied to a desk in an empty classroom with chocolate drizzled down his chest and Reid slowly licking it off. While a finger massager was being run up and down his hard cock, never once being allowed release.

"I have an idea!" Reid shouted standing up. Walking to his closet and grabbing a little black bag from the corner of it.

"What is that?" Tyler asked sounding more unsure bye every passing second.

"Its nothing like last time, don't worry baby boy. I just want you handcuffed down when I fuck you." Reid said smiling.

Tyler let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding. "Handcuffed to the bed, thank god. I thought it would be something way worse."

Reid just laughed at him.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Oh baby boy its not going to be the bed you're handcuffed to." Reid smirked.

"Then where?" Tyler asked getting slightly nervous.

"Get up." Reid said

"What?" Tyler replied.

"I said get up now baby boy or no fuck for you." Reid said slightly annoyed.

Tyler quickly got up and stood next to Reid.

Reid grabbed his hand and brought him to the window over looking the soccer fields.

"Here?" Tyler asked somewhat skeptical.

"Yes here, I want anyone who is walking bye to see me fucking one of the hottest guys in Ipswich." Reid said and he pulled Tyler up to the window and got him kneeling on the ledge looking out over the yards.

"You have strange ideas Reid." Tyler said while doing what his lover asked him to do.

"You have no idea." Reid smirked. "Give me your arm." Reid took Tyler's hand and hooked his wrist into the handcuff and hooked the first handcuff to the hook on the wall, he repeated the same on the other wrist.

"Rise on you knees and move slightly forward." Reid said smiling at the sight before him.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked somewhat worried at the answer to that question.

"Hell yea baby boy!" Reid said moving to stand behind him, licking his lips in anticipation.

Tyler she sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with him.

"Do you have any idea how amazingly hot you look right now?" Reid asked trailing kisses down Tyler's back.

Tyler groaned and arched at the soft touches of his love.

"You like that? You want more?" Reid asked licking his lips.

"OH god yes!" Tyler moaned out.

"As you wish baby boy." Reid said smiling and moving to stand up, sliding his boxers off his body releasing his hard member from the confines of its prison.

"Tell me something baby boy…." Reid said while stroking himself as Tyler gazed at him in the reflection in the mirror. "How do you want it? Hard? Fast? Soft? Slow? Or all of the above." Reid's voice was no more than a whisper by the end of his speech.

Tyler could only moan at Reid's question.

Reid came up to behind Tyler, rubbing his palms up and down his sides, gently tickling Tyler's lithe body.

"Oh god Reid! Please? I can't take much more of this. I need you, I need to feel." Tyler whimpered out.

"Tell me exactly what you want baby." Reid said calming the urge to slam into his boyfriend at this moment.

"I want to feel you inside of me." Tyler said moaning at his own words.

"I think I can do that." Reid said moving his hips directly behind his boyfriend's.

"Ready?"

"More than you know."

Without any warning at all Reid slammed himself into his boyfriend, all the way in. Tyler gasped out and the room went silent. All you could hear was Reid's panting, trying to keep the control so Tyler could adjust to him.

"MOVE! NOW! DAMMIT!" Tyler shouted.

Reid smiled. "As you wish baby boy."

Reid began a slow rhythm at first gradually picking up speed as Tyler's moans became louder and louder.

"Oh my…" Tyler choked out as Reid changed angles and hit his sweet spot.

"You want more of that?" Reid asked pausing his movements.

"God yes I do." Tyler partially yelled at him. "So hurry the fuck up!"

Reid began again and moved faster than he thought he could. Hitting Tyler's sweet spot every single time.

Tyler on the other hand could not stop the sounds coming from his mouth, it felt just so good.

Reid reached around and began to run his hand up and down Tyler's length.

Within seconds Tyler came, shooting his essence all over the window and Reid's hand, groaning out Reid's name as he did it.

Reid at seeing the sight before him began to move as fast as he could. Seconds later he came inside of his love groaning out Tyler's name as he did it.

Reid almost collapsed onto Tyler if he hadn't been paying attention. He steadied himself by holding onto the wall, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my Reid, that was just amazing." Tyler panted out hanging limply on the cuffs, watching his lover in the reflection of the window.

Reid pulled out of Tyler standing up and stretching.

"You were awesome baby boy." Reid said while yawning. "I could use a nap now." He said smiling.

"You can nap…..as soon as you let me go." Tyler said copying the yawn.

"Fine if you say so." Reid said. Moving to unhook Tyler from the restraints and catching him as he fell back into his awaiting arms.

Tyler moaned in feel the warmth of Reid surround him.

Reid just held him for a minute not ready to move yet; it felt so nice to have his love in his arms.

"So are we going to the bed or just staying here?" Tyler asked smiling at Reid's chuckle.

"We will move in just a second honey," Reid said "we need to clean up your mess." Reid takes his hand and wipes up Tyler's cum off the window and licks his hand clean.

Tyler on the other had been blushing like at what his boyfriend was doing. "You don't have to do that; we can just use a towel."

"Too late…I like cleaning it up this way." Reid smiled and licked the rest of his fingers clean.

Tyler yawned and stretched in Reid's arms. "I'm sleepy…"

"Good so am I." Reid said as he picked up Tyler bridal style and carried him to the bed.

"You're going to stay with me right?" Tyler asked from his place in Reid's arms.

"Do you want me to leave?" Reid asked as he placed the special bundle in the bed.

"NO!" Tyler said desperately sitting up and grabbing Reid's arm.

Reid chuckled at Tyler's response. "I was just kidding baby boy. I won't leave you."

Tyler smiled and moved over so his love could get in. Reid smiled and moved in next to his love immediately taking Tyler into his arms.

Tyler snuggled close to Reid.

"I love you Reid"

"I love you Tyler"

Tyler smiled and kissed Reid's chest getting ready for a wonderful nap.

"OH and Tyler." Reid said.

"Yes?"

"I am killing Aaron tomorrow….no questions asked…he needs to pay!"

"If you must….only if I can watch though…."

"That works."

"Good night love."

"Night dear….sweet dreams."

Reid smiled as the younger boy snuggle in and feel asleep. His last thought before closing his eyes for the night was how lucky he was to have such a precious gift.


End file.
